mafiawikiaorg-20200216-history
Italian-American Mafia
The Italian-American Mafia, often referred to as the American Mafia, American Mob, Italian Mafia, or Italian Mob, (commonly shortened to the Mafia or the Mob) and also commonly known as La Cosa Nostra, Cosa Nostra, or American Cosa Nostra, is an incredibly powerful, universally feared and highly sophisticated Italian-American secret criminal empire. For decades, The Italian-American Mafia ruled North America with an iron fist, exerting their power thru regional bosses worldwide. The Italian-American Mafia is not structured into just one organization, but structured into many organizations around the world. The organizations is often referred to by members as Cosa Nostra (meaning, "our thing"). It originated and developed from the original "Mafia" or Cosa Nostra, the Sicilian Mafia, though eventually encompassing other non-Sicilian Italian-American gangsters and organized crime groups of Italian origin in the United States and, to a lesser extent, Canada, Cuba, Mexico, and other countries around the world. The father of American organized crime is generally considered to be Sicilian-American kingpin and mafia boss Charles "Lucky" Luciano. Luciano transformed the Italian mafia in America from disorganized, warring street gangs into a highly sophisticated empire, Luciano turned it into a multi-trillion dollar global organized crime empire that ruled major parts of the entire continent North America, and virtually controlled all of the United States. which quickly became the biggest criminal empire of all time, and also is the most powerful and feared organized crime syndicate that the world has ever known. The Italian-American mafia is not just one criminal organization, it is divided into hundreds of criminal organizations worldwide, even though they go to war with one another, and battle over the control of major cities, labor unions, drug trafficking, and among other racketeering activities and organized crime activities, they are all apart of the Italian-American mafia. The Italian-American mafia is unquestionably the richest, deadliestand largest organized crime syndicate in history of the world. The Italian-American mafia also has some of the largest and deadliest hitmen, assassin organizations and enforcement arms of all time. At its peak the Italian-American mafia had around 5 million made members worldwide, and roughly 10 million associates worldwide. The Mafia in the United States emerged in impoverished Italian immigrant neighborhoods in New York's Harlem, Staten Island, Brooklyn, Queens, The Bronx, and Lower East Side. Italy emerged in other areas of the East Coast of the United States and several other major metropolitan areas (such as New Orleans) during the late 19th century waves of Italian immigration, especially from Sicily and other regions of Southern Italy. It has its roots in the Sicilian Mafia, but is a separate organization in the United States. Neapolitan, Calabrian and other Italian criminal groups in the United States, as well as independent Italian-American criminals, eventually merged with the Sicilian Mafia to create the modern Italian Mafia in America. Today the American Mafia cooperates in various criminal and organized crime activities with the Sicilian Mafia, and other Italian organized crime groups, such as the Camorra in Naples, 'Ndrangheta in Calabria, and Sacra Corona Unita in Apulia. The most important unit of the American Mafia is that of a "crime family", as the various criminal organizations that make up the Mafia are known. Such as the Italian-American mafia's incredibly massive and powerful army of a staggering 5 million made members worldwide the FBI calls them "The criminal version of the soviet union", "organized crime nation", "criminal world power", a " criminal military", "the criminal version of the roman empire" and a "criminal superpower". For over 50 years, the FBI considered the Italian-American mafia to be just as powerful and dangerous as the United States Military. The FBI considers the Italian-American mafia to be more powerful and dangerous then the Russian KGB. The American Mafia is highly active all over the United States, and controls majority of the United States, the American Mafia is also active in Canada, Cuba, Mexico, Central America, Brazil, Jamaica, The Bahamas, England, Italy, Sicily, Germany, France, Poland, Ireland, United Kingdom, South Africa, and Australia. There are 26 Italian Mafia crime families, in the United States, and hundreds more worldwide. The American Mafia had millions of professional assassin's, contract killers, enforcement arms, elite hit squads, hitmen, and associates all over the world, that without question do anything and everything the American Mafia orders them to do. There are five major New York City mafia families, known as the Five Families: the Gambino Crime Family, Lucchese Crime Family, Genovese crime family, Bonanno Crime Family, and Colombo Crime Family that are head of the Commission that rule the Italian-American Mafia with an iron fist. The Commission rules every mafia crime family in the United States. The American mafia ruled the United States, and most of North America, for over 50 years. The American Mafia has ruled all of organized crime in America with an iron fist, for 100 years now. For decades, The Italian-American Mafia also ruled dozens of major cities in other country's such as, Cuba, Canada, Mexico, Central America, Bahamas, Jamaica, Germany, Australia, England, France, South Africa, Sicily and Italy. The Italian-American Mafia is the richest, largest, and deadliest criminal organization in history of the world. The Italian-American Mafia is also the most powerful, dangerous and feared organized crime group in history of the world. The U.S. Government considers the American Mafia to be the "The Mafia Roman Empire", "Criminal Nation", "Criminal SuperPower", "Organized Crime Dynasty", "Military-Criminal Organization", "Organized Crime Government", an "Invincible, Untouchable, Impregnable, Unstoppable, Indestructible, Omnipotent, Preeminent, Gigantic, and Endless Criminal Army", a "Organized Crime PowerHouse", an "Organized Crime Superpower", an "Invincible, Untouchable, Unstoppable, Indestructible, impregnable, and Universally Feared Organized Crime Empire" "Organized Crime Military", "Unofficial Government", "Shadow Government", "Shadow Military", "Mafia Military", "Italian-American KGB", and a "Elite Paramilitary Force." Each crime family operates independently, while nationwide coordination is provided by the Commission, which consists of the bosses of each crime family in the United States. The Italian-American mafia is considered by the U.S. Government to be the biggest criminal empire in history of the world. In the past 100 years, the Italian-American Mafia has killed as many as one million people all over the world. Today, the American Mafia's criminal activities are still contained all over the United States, where they continue to rule organized crime in America with an iron fist. As of 2017, The Italian-American Mafia still remains the most powerful organized crime group in America. The Ten Commandments of the Italian Mafia # No one can present himself directly to another member of La Cosa Nostra. There must be a third person to do it. # Never look at the wives of members. # Never be seen with cops or other law enforcement officials, unless it can be a proven fact that they are in your pocket. # Never disobey your boss, or betray him. # Always being available for La Cosa Nostra is a duty - even if your wife's about to give birth, or your mother or father is dying on their deathbed. You must always put La Cosa Nostra before everything, and you must always put La Cosa Nostra first, including your own family. # Appointments must absolutely be respected. # Wives must be treated with respect. # When asked for any information from La Cosa Nostra, the answer must be the truth. # Money cannot be appropriated if it belongs to another member of La Cosa Nostra or to his family. # People who can't be part of La Cosa Nostra: anyone who was a former police officer or a law enforcement official. Anyone with a two-timing relative in the family. Anyone who has a history of being a police informant or a Government informant. Anyone who has a history of betrayal, or being disloyal. Anyone who behaves badly and doesn't hold to moral values. ----